La Faim Justifie les Moyens
by Code 44
Summary: La bataille de Malachor V vient de s'achever et il en est un des survivants. Tout irait pour le mieux s'il n'était pas coincé dans le noir, victime d'une faim qui lui tordait les entrailles.
1. Prologue

Il avait faim.

Étrange comme sensation. Personne n'avait jamais faim quand il était mort. On était mort, un point c'est tout. Le corps n'était plus qu'une coquille vide et quant à l'âme, cela dépendait de vos croyances.

Lui, il croyait à la Force. Il était un Jedi. Un Revanchiste, certes, mais un Jedi tout de même. La dernière maxime du Code résonnait dans son esprit : Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force.

Donc, cela voulait dire qu'en toute logique, il faisait partie de la Force. Il ne pouvait être autrement. Il venait de succomber quelques instants plus tôt en combattant les mandaloriens.

Quoique pour être tout à fait précis, ce n'était pas les mandies qui l'avaient tué. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien -tout était flou dans sa tête- mais il croyait se souvenir d'une sorte de trou noir.

Quelque chose s'était ouvert au centre de Malachor et les navires en orbite autour de la planète y avaient étés précipités. Son vaisseau à lui, un pauvre petit chasseur n'avait pas fait exception.

Il s'était vu foncer dans ce tourbillon d'énergie et de destruction et puis...plus rien. Le noir.

Ce qui était très étrange en soi. Il en revenait à son problème initial : comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il faisait noir -et avoir faim par dessus le marché- puisqu'il était mort ?

L'espace d'un instant, il craignit qu'il doive passer l'éternité ainsi, dans le noir. Ca ne valait pas vraiment le coup de vivre, hein ? Ou de mourir plutôt.

Il tenta une hypothèse : le fait qu'il puisse réfléchir, constater le noir autour de lui et avoir faim -une faim qui lui tordait le ventre désormais- indiquait qu'il n'était pas mort. Sans doute gravement blessé et sûrement mourant mais pas encore mort.

Il lui sembla apercevoir un frémissement dans le noir. C'était fugace, comme un léger tremblement. Il se concentra dessus et le frémissement recommença. Une minuscule lumière pointait au loin.

C'était plutôt encourageant. Ni mort, ni dans l'obscurité la plus totale...on dirait bien qu'il avait de la chance.

Il tenta de faire un pas vers la lumière mais son corps ne répondait plus. Il était comme pris dans une grenade cryoban ou adhésive. Ou même les deux à la fois. Dans le genre pratique...

Un spasme comprima ses entrailles. La faim montait. La douleur le conforta dans son hypothèse de la non-mort.

Tentant d'oublier les élancements de ses tripes, il se focalisa une nouvelle fois sur la lumière. Cette fois-ci, elle déchira le voile de ténèbres et dura un peu plus longtemps avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Il lui sembla voir au loin un amas de rochers. Il fit le vide dans son esprit pour s'aider de la Force et mieux distinguer au delà du noir.

Nouveau spasme qui le fit crier. C'était incroyable d'avoir faim à ce point. Dès qu'il serait sorti du noir, il lui faudrait trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Au terme d'un suprême effort, le frémissement refit son apparition et dissipa les ténèbres. Il accueillit la lumière avec délice, bien qu'elle lui brûla un instant les yeux. C'était bien des rochers qu'il avait sous les yeux. Des rochers verts.

Verts ? Étrange. Il n'y avait pas de roches de couleur verte sur Malachor. Pas à sa connaissance en tout cas.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à se repérer. Il était dans une sorte de caverne. Partout, des amas de cette roche verte, éparpillés comme par une main de géant qui se serait amusé à tout balayer d'un revers de main.

En fait, ce n'était pas la seule chose étrange. Il avait la drôle d'impression de voir le sol en haut et le ciel en bas. A moins que la gravité ne se soit brusquement inversée sur Malachor, cela voulait dire qu'il se tenait allongé, à l'envers. Il roula sur lui-même pour corriger le problème.

Ah oui, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Exception faite de cette maudite faim, qui commençait vraiment à le rendre fou.  
Il chercha à se relever, s'attendant à souffrir le martyre. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait survécu mais il était sûr que son corps avait dû déguster en retour.

Pourtant, il se leva aussi facilement qu'il l'avait voulu. Peut-être même plus.

Bizarre. Il n'était quand même pas un poids-plume. Et dans ses derniers souvenirs, il était en armure de combat lourde. Pas vraiment le genre d'équipement avec lequel on pouvait faire des acrobaties.

Il se flatta le flanc pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Et sous ses yeux éberlués, il se vit traversant son propre corps.  
Il crut avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'il réitère l'expérience. Il n'avait plus de consistance solide. Il était comme un amas de gaz.

Il tenta de se saisir d'une roche mais elle traversa sa main et retomba au sol.

Est-ce que finalement, il était bel et bien mort et qu'il était devenu un fantôme de Force ? Possible.

Double spasme. Il tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre. Ou du moins essaya puisque une nouvelle fois, il se traversa lui-même.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait à la fois être immatériel et tout de même avoir faim.

Il se remit debout aussi facilement que la première fois. Il avança ou plutôt glissa devant lui jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte.  
Il se demandait s'il pouvait encore parler à quelqu'un. Il espérait au moins ne pas être seul sur Malachor.

A la sortie de la caverne, il dut marquer une pause. Non tant à cause d'un nouveau spasme -il en avait presque l'habitude maintenant- mais bien à cause de ce qu'il voyait.

Il voyait le vide. Partout, tout le temps.

Malachor semblait avoir implosé de l'intérieur, comme un détonateur thermique géant. Là, une falaise effondrée, ici, une faille qui courrait jusqu'aux limites de l'horizon. Il sonda la Force pour détecter des signes de vie. Il y en avait des milliers. Des faibles, des fortes, des médianes...certaines personnes étaient encore en vie sur la planète.

Mais ce vide se couplait avec la faim. Pas seulement celle qui tordait son ventre, il avait faim dans tout son être. Il avait l'impression que son esprit lui-même avait faim.

Décidant de remédier à cela le plus vite possible, il se dirigea vers le signe de vie le plus proche. Il ne fut pas long à le trouver : un soldat de la république, coincé sous une tonne de rochers. Il était gravement blessé et allait bientôt mourir. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver le soldat. Même s'il soulevait les rochers et qu'il le soignait, le guerrier n'avait plus assez de force -et sans mauvais jeu de mot- en lui pour s'en sortir.

Il s'apprêtait à le laisser quand la faim le frappa une nouvelle fois. C'était beaucoup plus fort que toutes les fois précédentes. Chacune des cellules de son corps hurlait qu'elles avaient faim. Et que le soldat était l'unique repas à proximité.

L'espace d'un instant, il frémit à cette pensée. Se nourrir d'un être vivant ?  
C'était du cannibalisme pur et simple ! C'était aller à l'encontre des lois Jedi, il ne pouvait pas faire ça !  
Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé de se "recharger" sur certaines personnes mais c'était toujours en cas de manque grave. Et c'était à peine une parcelle de leur Force qui s'en allait, un infime battement de cœur.

Mais là, c'était différent. Vider une personne de sa Force c'était criminel. C'était Sith.

Mais c'était aussi la seule chose à faire pour calmer cette faim. Ca n'était pas si grave, non ? Le soldat était mourant. Personne n'allait le savoir.

Il tendit la main vers le soldat et le toucha. Immédiatement, la Force établit le lien.  
Il pouvait le voir et le sentir à travers la Force. Comme il l'avait deviné, il était faible. Il n'avait presque plus de Force en lui.

Le transfert se fit sans histoire. Quelques secondes et la tête du soldat tomba mollement sur son épaule. Il était mort. Et la Force qu'il avait perdue coulait maintenant dans le corps de son assassin.

C'était si bon. Comme un bol de soupe chaude après une tempête de neige. Il n'avait plus mal.  
En repliant les doigts, il eut la surprise de les sentir. Est-ce qu'absorber cette Force lui avait redonné un petit peu corps ? Il semblait que oui.

Il s'éloigna, satisfait. C'était mal ce qu'il avait fait mais il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois. Et il ne recommencerait pas, juré !

Ses déambulations l'amenèrent face au signe de vie le plus proche. Quoique "signes" serait plus adaptés. Il y avait là plusieurs mandaloriens, couchés par terre comme des poupées de chiffon. Eux aussi semblaient faibles.

Sa première intention fut de tourner les talons. Il n'avait rien à faire là, il devait regagner ses propres lignes -si elles existaient encore-.

Mais la faim revint le frapper encore plus durement que la première fois. Le peu de répit qu'il avait eu avec le soldat s'était évaporé. Il pleurait tant il avait faim.

Allez après tout, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des têtes de seaux, non ? Des ennemis de la République. Des bouchers dénués d'humanité. Il en avait tué tant pendant la guerre...une demi dizaine de plus, ça ne portait pas à conséquence pas vrai ?

Il les aspira comme il l'avait fait pour le soldat. Le faim se calma.

Il inspira longuement en se sentant se rematérialiser petit à petit. C'était bon maintenant. Il n'avait plus besoin de vider les autres pour subsister.  
Il continua de marcher et se trouva sur un site de crash où plusieurs centaines de vaisseaux et de pilotes gisaient là, entre la vie et la mort.

_Oh non, murmura t-il en entendant un grondement sourd monter en lui.

La faim était de retour et hantait le futur Dark Nihilus.


	2. Epilogue

Télos IV fut autrefois une planète pleine de vie.  
C'avait été planète semblable à tant d'autres, avec ses plaines, ses forêts, ses montagnes et ses régions polaires.  
Elle abritait jadis des milliards et des milliards d'êtres intelligents de toutes espèces. Télos avait été un joyau dans la Bordure Extérieure.

Jusqu'au bombardement, bien entendu.

Ce devait dater d'environ sept années maintenant. Quand l'amiral Saul Karath avait choisi de prouver sa loyauté aux Sith plutôt qu'à la République, sur ordre de Dark Malak. Il fallait croire que Malak aimait détruire des mondes : d'abord Télos, Taris ensuite...  
Télos n'avait pas été aussi durement touchée que Taris mais l'environnement de la planète avait été dévasté. L'air était devenu irrespirable et toxique, une pluie acide brûlait tout ce qui avait pu survivre.  
En songeant à ce gâchis, Dark Nihilus ne pouvait se retenir d'émettre un long sifflement entre ce qui restait de ses dents, sa façon à lui de marquer son dépit.

Non pas qu'il se souciait des millions de morts d'un point de vue moral : il se moquait complètement de cela. C'était pour lui comparable à une fourmilière qui prendrait feu : quel que soit le nombre de morts, les victimes ne représentaient rien pour lui. Elles étaient trop petites pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'importance à ses yeux.  
Au contraire de Télos elle-même.

Nihilus avait l'habitude de voir les choses en grand. Il tenait pour quantités négligeables tout ce qui était inférieur en taille aux planètes et aux étoiles. C'était la raison pour laquelle il concentrait tout son être sur Télos, à quelques parsecs de lui.  
Il pouvait le sentir désormais. Tobin s'était trompé. Ou il avait été joué. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les informations que l'ondéronien lui avait rapportée étaient fausses. La planète n'abritait pas de Jedi. C'était regrettable.  
Nihilus avait un besoin constant de Force pour se maintenir en vie. Ses robes, son masque, son être tout entier tenait debout par la Force. Si Nihilus avait relâché sa concentration une seule petite seconde, il aurait perdu son corps. Ou du moins, ce qui lui servait de corps.

Bien du temps avait passé depuis Malachor V et la destruction de son corps physique. C'était sur ce sol dévasté qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas dans le côté obscur, l'utilisant presque d'instinct pour se redonner corps et calmer sa faim.  
La faim. Elle ne le quittait jamais. Quelle que soit l'heure ou son occupation, ses entrailles se tordaient, réclamant encore et toujours plus de nourriture. Mais ce n'était plus la nourriture physique qui calmait sa faim. Nihilus ne nourrissait directement de Force, qu'il puisait sur ses victimes.

Au début, il s'était contenté de vider des êtres intelligents, peu sensibles à la Force mais l'effet sur son estomac était proche du néant. Ce n'était qu'au terme d'un long apprentissage qu'il avait pu passer à quelque chose de plus consistant.  
Nihilus devait admettre honnêtement que sans Dark Traya, il n'y serait jamais arrivé. Il serait resté un misérable fantôme parmi les ombres de Malachor, dévoré par sa faim sans jamais pouvoir la calmer. Traya lui avait enseigné comment puiser l'énergie de cibles bien plus savoureuses, comme les Jedi par exemple.

Oui, vraiment, Traya avait été utile. Elle lui avait appris le côté obscur et l'art de s'en servir.  
Mais Nihilus devait confesser qu'au contraire de son mentor, il n'avait jamais vraiment adhéré à l'idéologie Sith. Pour lui, le côté obscur n'était qu'un moyen, pas un idéal ou une fin en soi. Il ne se souciait guère de philosophie ou de valeurs. Le côté obscur était la seule façon de calmer sa faim, point.

Il avait longtemps eu du respect pour son professeur. Il lui devait vraiment tout. Mais ce qu'il avait découvert avec Dark Sion -l'autre apprenti de Traya- était effroyable : la Dame de la Trahison ne voulait rien d'autre qu'aboutir à l'anéantissement pur et total de la Force. Ce qui aurait définitivement sonné le glas de Dark Nihilus : s'il n'y avait plus de Force dans la galaxie, il ne pourrait plus la puiser. Et sans cela, il se condamnait au néant.

Le Seigneur de la Faim et Dark Sion n'avaient pas hésité : à eux deux ils étaient bien assez forts pour battre leur maître. Ils avaient vaincu Traya, coupé son lien avec la Force et exilée dans les Régions Inconnues. Les deux Sith s'étaient alors tournés vers leur nouvelle cible : les Jedi.

Leur purge fut un grand succès et il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de ces utilisateurs de la Force dans toute la galaxie.  
Le Seigneur de la Douleur tuait par plaisir et Nihilus, par nécessité. Nihilus avait plusieurs fois pensé à se défaire de Sion car après tout, chaque Jedi qu'il tuait était autant de Force gâchée. Mais Nihilus devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas le niveau de combat de Dark Sion. Nihilus était victime de son corps quasi éthéré et le maintenir debout consommait déja beaucoup de Force. Passer au combat physique était presque impossible pour lui.  
Au sabre, Sion aurait gagné en quelques secondes, peut-être même moins.

Mais d'un autre côté, Nihilus savait que dans un duel de Force, c'était lui qui aurait l'avantage. Il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire aucun rival dans cet art. Il était, de ce point là, l'être le plus puissant de la galaxie.

En effet, est-ce qu'un autre que lui pouvait se vanter de maîtriser suffisamment la Force pour se constituer un corps, faire mouvoir un destroyer stellaire, diriger une armée d'esclave et détruire des mondes par sa simple volonté ? Nihilus pouvait faire tout cela. Il était virtuellement invincible.

S'il faiblissait, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n'avait qu'à aspirer la Force pour regagner en puissance et cette dernière se trouvait partout.

S'il avait encore eu une bouche et une langue, Nihilus se serait pourléché les babines en songeant au délicieux repas que serait Télos. Certes pas le festin prévu mais un excellent palliatif quand même.

Il sentit son esclave pénétrer dans le pont bien avant que ce dernier n'y entre physiquement. C'était un officier Sith de sa garde personnelle, vêtu d'une armure écarlate. Ces soldats d'élite représentaient la crème de l'armée Sith et il ne devait pas en avoir plus d'une dizaine à bord du Ravageur, le navire personnel de Nihilus.

L'homme avançait difficilement jusqu'à son maître. Le fait qu'il avait du mal à marcher n'avait rien d'étonnant. On avait souvent comparé Dark Nihilus à un trou noir et le Sith devait admettre que c'était proche de la vérité. Plus on restait à ses côtés, plus on se faisait lentement aspirer par le Seigneur de la Faim. On perdait sa volonté et son corps lentement mais sûrement.

Mais Nihilus se moquait bien de l'effet néfaste qu'il produisait sur ses troupes. Ces dernières n'étaient là que pour lui fournir un appui et agir à sa place quand il ne pouvait pas le faire. Car malgré l'immense étendue de ses pouvoirs, Dark Nihilus n'avait pas le don d'ubiquité.

L'officier atteint finalement son maître et salua avant de prendre la parole.

_Mon Seigneur, commença t-il, la voix hésitante.

Nihilus ne se retourna pas et ne répondit pas -il ne parlait presque plus désormais- mais lui fit signe de continuer.

_Nos troupes se sont heurtées à une résistance inattendue de la part de la Station Citadelle. Ils ont reçu des renforts et nos hommes se font refouler.

Le Seigneur Noir laissa échapper un nouveau sifflement de dépit. La Station Citadelle était une gène pour Nihilus. Non pas un quelconque danger -plus personne ne pouvait rien contre lui- mais plus une regrettable distraction. Tant qu'elle était là, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de la prendre en compte dans l'équation. Et c'était autant de concentration en moins qui allait vers la planète.

Nihilus ne pourrait se repaître de Télos que lorsque la station serait détruite. Mais la République résistait bien mieux que prévu. Ils se battaient bec et ongles pour sauver leur planète. C'était presque aussi beau que méprisable.

Le Seigneur de la Faim aurait toujours pu utiliser une tempête de Force pour se débarrasser de la structure en un clin d'oeil mais il préférait éviter pour l'instant. De pareils usages de la Force le fatiguaient grandement et il n'était pas sûr d'épargner Télos dans la foulée. Or, Nihilus voulait que la planète reste aussi intacte que possible avant qu'il n'en fasse son repas.

Le soldat poursuivit :

_Il y a autre chose : nos senseurs ont détectés une navette qui a réussi à se poser sur le Ravageur. Nous ignorons combien d'hommes sont à l'intérieur mais les premiers rapports parlent de mandaloriens.

Cette fois-ci, Nihilus se tourna vers le soldat. Des mandaloriens, vraiment ? Les plus grands guerriers de la galaxie venaient le défier une fois de plus. Le Seigneur Noir laissa la Force le guider pour qu'il identifie les intrus.

Il sentit un petit commando de mandaloriens qui affrontait ses hommes et commençaient à envahir le navire. Rien d'exceptionnel. Ils finiraient bien par tomber face à l'armée de Nihilus et si par miracle, ils survivaient à cette dernière, le Seigneur de la Faim se ferait un plaisir de les tuer lui-même.

Alors qu'il allait rediriger sa concentration sur Télos, Nihilus marqua un coup d'arrêt. Il sentit une vague de faim le frapper de plein fouet. Il venait de sentir des êtres sensibles à la Force sur son vaisseau, mélés aux mandaloriens. Des Jedi.  
Sous son masque d'os, ce qui lui restait de visage sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Des Jedi ! Son plat préféré !  
Rien n'était comparable à vider un utilisateur de la Force de sa divine substance. Ces derniers contenaient bien plus de Force en eux que des légions d'individus lambdas.

Nihilus remercia le destin de lui offrir ses proies préférées. Il allait se régaler.

Il se concentra sur ces Jedi et chercha à les identifier plus clairement. Ils étaient au nombre de deux. Elles étaient même, puisque il s'agissait de femmes.

Quand on savait l'écouter, la Force vous donnait les informations les plus précises qui soient. Chaque personne possédait une signature de Force unique. C'était semblable à un iris ou aux empreintes digitales, nul dans la galaxie n'avait exactement la même.

Et aujourd'hui, la Force lui murmurait qu'il connaissait une des deux signatures. Nihilus se focalisa sur elle. Il ne fut qu'à demi-surpris quand il reconnut sa propriétaire : Visas Marr, sa padawan.

Quoique ex padawan serait plus approprié. Jusqu'à une date récente -quelques semaines-, Visas était le bras armé de son maître dans la galaxie. Il l'avait entraînée et formée durant des années et c'était une des rares à avoir résisté à la corruption physique qui régnait en maître sur le Ravageur. C'avait été une bonne élève.

C'allait être dommage de la tuer. Visas avait du potentiel. Après tout, n'était-elle pas l'unique survivante du génocide de Katarr ? La planète des Miraluka avait été dévastée par une tempête de Force de Nihilus. Il avait tué tous les habitants de la planète y compris les nombreux Jedi qui y tenaient un conclave. Les villes avaient été rasées, les lacs vaporisés, l'ensemble du sol vitrifié.

Quand Nihilus s'était rendu en personne sur le sol de Katarr pour se nourrir, il avait eu la surprise de trouver une jeune Miraluka encore en vie. Elle avait été assez forte pour survivre au génocide. En la sondant, il y avait vu un potentiel immense, qui ne demandait qu'à être exploité.

Il l'avait donc épargnée et guérie de ses blessures et ce, pour deux raisons : la première était la plus simple. Il avait besoin d'une padawan et Visas serait idéale dans ce rôle. En progressant dans le côté obscur, elle pouvait peut-être atteindre le niveau de son maître et même -pourquoi pas ?- le dépasser.

La seconde raison était plus philosophique. Visas était une Miraluka. Son peuple ne possédait pas d'yeux et voyaient en utilisant la Force. Nihilus avait toujours eu un certain respect pour cette faculté car après tout, il faisait ainsi lui aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'un peuple aussi doué dans la Force soit aussi aveugle.

S'il avait dévasté Katarr et épargné Visas, c'était pour que son peuple, finalement, voie.

Qu'il voie qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la galaxie que le vide. Que la vie elle-même était une anomalie dans cette équation et que la mort finissait toujours par l'emporter.

Visas avait fini par adhérer à ces principes. Et elle était devenue une bonne Sith. Mais malgré tout trop faible pour tuer celle qu'on nommait l'Exilée.

Cette Jedi mettait des bâtons dans les roues de Nihilus depuis trop longtemps. Elle cherchait à rebâtir l'Ordre Jedi et contrecarrait systématiquement les plans de Nihilus et de Sion.

Quelques jours auparavant, les Sith cherchaient un artefact dans la tombe de Freedon Nadd à rapporter au Seigneur de la Faim et devaient également appuyer le coup d'Etat du général Vaklu, sur Ondéron. Mais l'Exilée avait tout contrarié : les hommes que Nihilus avait envoyés garder la tombe étaient morts et Vaklu avait été arrêté par la Jedi et jeté en prison.  
C'était une ennemie valable, à n'en point douter. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait affronté que la partie emmergée de l'iceberg et ce n'était pas sa brève escarmouche avec Dark Sion dans le temple de Korriban qui pouvait lui faire comprendre à quel point l'armée Sith était forte.

_Mon Seigneur !

La voix de l'officier le tira hors de ses pensées. Nihilus avait complètement oublié qu'un soldat de sa garde personnelle se tenait devant lui depuis un bon moment déja.

_Maître, nous avons identifié un petit groupe de trois personnes qui agissent séparément des mandaloriens. Nos hommes rapportent combattre Dame Visas, un mandalorien en armure grise et une Jedi exceptionnellement douée.

Pour Visas, Nihilus était déja au courant. Mais il se s'attendait pas à devoir combattre l'Exilée en personne -car à en juger par son potentiel dans la Force, ce ne pouvait être une autre-. Le mandalorien lui, était quantité négligeable. Les Têtes de Seaux ne maitrisant pas la Force, il n'avaient strictement aucun intérêt pour le Seigneur Sith.

Mais voilà que Visas et l'Exilée se dressaient contre lui, pour protéger une planète déja exsangue. Téméraire et stupide mais presque digne d'admiration. Se jeter ainsi dans la gueule demandait tout de même un certain cran.

Le soldat Sith pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour attendre ses ordres. Nihilus ordonna qu'on stoppe les intrus le plus vite possible et qu'on les place dans les cellules de détention. Il se délecterait d'elles plus tard.

Le Sith salua une nouvelle fois et tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner. Dark Nihilus tourna à nouveau son attention sur Télos et la Station Citadelle.

Il pouvait sentir les efforts désespérés des défenseurs des Forces de Sécurité de Télos qui tentaient dans un suprème effort de sauver la station et la planète. Efforts inutiles. Ils n'étaient que quelques centaines là où Nihilus disposait de milliers de serviteurs. Il avait toute une flotte à sa disposition. Il avait un destroyer stellaire. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait la Force.

Plus par jeu que par réel intérêt, Nihilus utilisa cette dernière pour briser la vitre de transparacier d'un des couloirs de la Sation, là où un petit groupe de soldats des FST s'étaient retranchés. En un éclair, les républicains se retrouvèrent projetés dans l'espace où ils gelèrent instantanément.

Tuer était une des rares activités qui procurait de la joie à Nihilus. Pas autant qu'à Sion, -ce dernier était un véritable fanatique du meurtre- mais un peu quand même. Quand il avait perdu son corps sur Malachor V, Nihilus avait aussi perdu la plupart de ses émotions. Le rire, la tristesse, l'amour,...tout ceci avait été remplacé par sa faim. Il percevait encore de temps à autre, des bribes d'émotions, de très vagues souvenirs de sa vie passée. Mais dans l'ensemble, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il y avait eu un avant et un après Malachor. Et l'avant s'estompait un peu plus chaque jour.

A quoi avait-il ressemblé ? Avait-il été un homme sociable ou taciturne ? Quelles avaient été ses peurs et ses désirs ? Son monde natal se souvenait-il encore de lui ? Avait-il eu une famille, une épouse ou des enfants qui le pleuraient en ce moment ?

Nihilus ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que celui qu'il avait été était mort sur Malachor et que Nihilus était né au même moment. Un de ses ennemis avait dit un jour en parlant de lui qu'il était déjà mort et que ce n'était qu'une question de combien de fois il faudrait le tuer avant qu'il ne tombe.

C'était tout aussi applicable à Sion. Sans la Force, le Seigneur de la Douleur aurait succombé à ses blessures depuis bien longtemps.

Nihilus se força à se concentrer sur le moment présent. Cela ne servait à rien de fouiller le passé. L'ancien lui n'existait plus et il devait faire son deuil.

La faim lui tordit les entrailles mais il ne bougea pas. Depuis neuf longues années, il vivait avec cette faim. Il s'y était fait. De toute façon, dans quelques heures au grand maximum, Télos tomberait sous sa coupe et il pourrait s'en repaître.  
Nihilus décida de voir où en était la bataille sur le Ravageur. Il sonda la Force pour qu'elle lui réponde. Il marqua un coup d'arrêt en sentant que ses hommes avaient été battus les uns après les autres et que le trio mené par l'Exilée approchait du pont à toute vitesse.

Nihilus ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le sort qui attendait sa dernière ligne de défense : si l'Exilée avait réussi à se défaire de dizaines et de dizaines de Sith au cours de son périple, ce n'était pas une poignée de soldats, même d'élites qui pourraient la stopper.

Il semblait bien que le Seigneur de la Faim doive se battre. Mais pourquoi pas après tout ?

Nihilus n'eut à patienter qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de voir les portes du pont s'ouvrir et le trio de l'Exilée de précipiter à l'intérieur.

Il leur tournait délibérément le dos. Pour nul autre que lui, ç'aurait semblé stupide car après tout, qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'il ne risquait pas une attaque surprise de la part de ses ennemis ? Mais le Seigneur Noir connaissait suffisamment bien ses adversaires pour savoir qu'une attaque en traître était incompatible avec la philosophie Jedi. Et même si l'Exilée ou ses compagnons avaient passé outre, la Force aurait prévenu Nihilus des heures à l'avance.

Il laissa donc le trio s'approcher de lui jusqu'à quelques mètres. Puis, il se retourna lentement, saisissant son sabre laser.  
Il observa ses ennemis. Celle qui lui faisait directement face était celle dont le lien à la Force se ressentait le plus : l'Exilée.  
Elle avait les cheveux bruns, et portait une bure de Jedi marron. Elle avait déja ses sabres à la main mais ne les avait pas activés. A en juger par la taille de celui qui se trouvait dans sa main gauche, Nihilus supposait qu'elle utilisait un shoto et un sabre classique et non pas deux sabres traditionnels.

Visas se tenait juste à la gauche de l'Exilée et semblait bouillir d'une rage contenue à grand peine à l'égard de son ancien maître. Elle avait sûrement du mal à se placer, victime de son héritage à la fois Sith et Jedi.

Enfin, un peu en retrait à la droite de l'Exilée se tenait le mandalorien en armure grise avec une sorte de masque à gaz dont avait parlé le soldat. C'était une armure peu commune, Nihilus devait l'admettre. Elle semblait très résistante et lui rappelait vaguement les armures des troupes de choc mandaloriennes. Une vraie plaie.

Du simple usage de sa volonté, Nihilus paralysa le trio par un tourbillon de Force : ses trois adversaires se retrouvèrent soulevés dans les airs, immobilisés par l'air lui-même. Le Seigneur Sith s'approcha lentement d'eux. Il aurait pu les tuer tous les trois, d'un simplement battement de cils -si tant est qu'il en avait encore-.

Ne pouvant ni bouger, ni faire usage de la Force, l'Exilée se décida à parler :

_Je suis venue de mon propre chef...Visas n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Aussitôt, la Miraluka parla à son tour, suppliant son ancien maître :

_Non, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je suis celle qui vous a trahi. Je suis celle qui devrait souffrir. Je retournerais auprès de vous mais s'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal. Ne lui faites pas ce que vous m'avez fait. Je vous en supplie.

Nihilus resta silencieux. Voilà que Visas gémissait comme une enfant à l'idée qu'il puisse blesser et torturer l'Exilée comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Mais le Seigneur Sith n'avait pas cette intention. Bien que l'Exilée serait un formidable disciple, elle n'embrasserait jamais la cause du côté obscur. Dommage. Elle, aurait été vraiment forte.

Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers l'Exilée, il fut surpris de la voir en pleine possession de ses moyens, ayant brisé le tourbillon de Force. Très impressionnant. Rares étaient ceux qui y arrivaient si vite.

_Sa loyauté va à moi désormais, proclama la Jedi d'une voix forte. Et votre combat est contre moi.

Nihilus accepta l'idée avec enthousiasme. Elle avait raison après tout, elle était la seule digne d'intérêt sur ce pont. Nihilus brisa le tourbillon de Force qui retenait son ancienne padawan et avant même qu'elle n'aie touché le sol, il la projeta au loin à l'aide de la Force.

Visas fut traînée sur plusieurs mètres sur la passerelle avant de s'immobiliser. Pitoyable. Si elle avait été une vraie Sith ou une vraie Jedi, elle se serait protégée. C'était bien la preuve qu'en définitive, Visas restait une enfant.  
Sans même réfléchir, Nihilus fit subir le même sort au mandalorien. Il voulait se concentrer sur l'Exilée et sur personne d'autre.

L'armure grise fit un fracas épouvantable en tombant avec son propriétaire dans la fosse de commandement, là où les esclaves du Seigneur Sith dirigeaient le vaisseau. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un iota quand le mandalorien s'écrasa avec violence sur une des consoles, la faisant exploser dans une gerbe d''étincelles.

_Kreia vous a menti. Il n'y a pas de Jedi ici. Vous l'avez senti.

Il posa son regard sur l'Exilée. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, prête à bondir à tout moment.

_Peu m'importe que Télos grouille de Jedi ou non, répliqua Nihilus. Je la dévorerais malgré tout.

Le Sith ne savait pas si l'Exilée avait saisi ses propos. Il s'était exprimé en Sith et voilà des années qu'il n'utilisait plus le basique. Mais peu importait en fait.

_Si vous devez vous nourrir de Jedi, alors nourrissez vous de moi.

Nihilus crut avoir mal entendu. Elle venait de proposer délibérément de se faire dévorer ? Est-ce qu'elle était suicidaire ?  
Le Seigneur de la Faim établit le lien sans problème, comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois. Et comme à chaque fois, il s'apprêtait à se sentir plus fort alors qu'il aspirait la Force présente dans la Jedi.

Mais à peine avait-il commencé qu'il sentit une sensation étrange. La faim ne se calmait pas. Au contraire, elle allait croissante. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Nihilus s'affaiblissait.

C'était impossible ! Cette technique devait le rendre plus fort pas l'inverse !

Il coupa le lien et tomba à genoux. L'Exilée, elle, restait indemne.

_Même maintenant, votre faim vous consume. Juste comme Kreia l'avait prédit.

A ces mots, Nihilus dressa l'oreille. Kreia ? L'autre nom de son maître. Le pseudonyme de Dark Traya.

Elle et Sion s'étaient brièvement affrontés sur Péragus et le Sith avait emporté la main de la vielle femme en trophée. Mais sans doute aurait-il dû la tuer là-bas. Ou même sur Malachor.

Nihilus se releva lentement. Il avait compris. L'Exilée avait été privée de l'usage de la Force. Nihilus igorait comment elle arrivait à en faire usage malgré tout mais les faits étaient là : plus il tenterait de se nourrir d'elle, plus il deviendrait faible.

_Alors au final, peu m'importe de vous manger, cracha Nihilus tout en se relevant et en activant son sabre laser. Je me contenterais de vous tuer.

Au feu rouge qui jaillissait des mains du Sith, firent écho deux lames -bleues- dans les mains de l'Exilée.  
Nihilus refusait de perdre du temps et cherchait à tuer la Jedi le plus vite possible. Il donna un grand coup vertical de haut en bas, juste au sommet du crâne de son adversaire. Mais l'Exilée para avec aisance et profitant de l'immobilisation temporaire de la lame de son ennemi, elle plongea le shoto dans sa poitrine.

Le Seigneur de la Faim ne sentit aucune douleur. Elle ne venait de traverser que des draperies vides. De sa main libre, il chercha à la frapper au visage mais elle se dégagea par une vrille et le poing du Seigneur Noir ne rencontra que du vide.  
Le Sith resta à une distance respectable de son adversaire. Avec ses deux sabres, elle avait un net avantage et si Nihilus avait encore eu un corps, il serait déja mort. Non décidément, le sabre laser n'était pas la chose qu'il maîtrisait le mieux au monde.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se nourrir d'elle, se souvenant in extremis que cela pouvait sonner son glas. Mais il pouvait encore utiliser la Force.

Son attaque prit la forme d'éclairs de Force que l'Exilée para avec difficulté. Les éclairs obligèrent la jeune femme à lentement reculer ses sabres en direction de son corps. Nihilus espérait ainsi la forcer à se blesser elle-même. Alors qu'il allait y parvenir, une pluie de tirs de blasters manqua de peu de toucher le Sith. Ce dernier les dévia sans mal à l'aide de la Force et chercha l'origine de cette attaque.

Le mandalorien était remonté sur la passerelle et ouvrait le feu sans discontinuer sur le Seigneur de la Faim. Ce dernier pesta car si l'attaque du fils de Mandalore n'était pas du tout un danger pour sa personne, elle l'avait obligé à stopper ses éclairs un instant, ce qui donna du répit à l'Exilée.

Le mandalorien cria à la Jedi de se mettre à couvert et lança un objet rond jusqu'aux pieds de Nihilus. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'objet alla rouler à le toucher que Nihilus l'identifia comme un détonateur thermique.

La grenade explosa avec une force et une vigueur qui surprirent le Seigneur Noir. Il n'eut qu'à manipuler l'air autour de lui pour s'en constituer une barrière et se protéger du détonateur mais ce fut encore autant de temps qu'il aurait pu constituer à tuer l'Exilée.

Quand les dernières flammes du détonateur moururent contre la barrière, Nihilus se focalisa un instant sur le mandalorien. Il vit le chapelet de grenades que son ennemi portait à la taille et se fit une joie de les activer.  
Le mandalorien jura, décrocha sa ceinture à la hâte, la jeta dans la fosse de commandement et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible.

L'explosion secoua le pont. De nombreuses consoles partirent en fumée, de même que leurs utilisateurs.

Sans perdre un instant, Nihilus était déja sur l'Exilée. Cette dernière, distraite par l'explosion, ne put se montrer aussi efficace qu'auparavant.

Le Seigneur Noir brisa sa garde et y plongea sa lame. La pointe de son sabre effleura la tempe de la Jedi, lui grillant quelques cheveux. Alors qu'il n'avait qu'à frapper sur le côté pour décapiter son adversaire, il sentit une étrange sensation dans son ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit une lame verte solidement fichée, qui semblait sortir directement de son estomac.

Il n'avait pas à se retourner pour comprendre.  
Visas.

La Miraluka avait récupéré et entrait maintenant dans la danse.

Nihilus pivota brusquement à 180° sur lui même, le coude de son bras libre dressé. Il heurta son ancienne padawan au front et cette dernière recula sous l'impact. Profitant de son déséquilibre, Nihilus la projeta une fois encore à l'aide de la Force mais cette fois çi, Visas fut à même d'atténuer le coup.

Nihilus se préparait à fondre sur elle quand il se souvint que le sabre de Visas était toujours fiché dans son dos. Il l'en retira à l'aide de la Force et le brisa de la même façon. Privée d'arme, la Miraluka ne serait plus une menace.  
Nihilus sentit le côté obscur l'avertir d'un danger et il fit un pas de côté. Ainsi, alors que la lame de l'Exilée allait le toucher au cou, elle se contenta de creuser un large sillon dans sa cage thoracique.

Encore une fois, Nihilus ne sentit rien et reparti à l'assaut.

_Il est trop fort ! cria Visas.

_Restez avec moi Visas ! la rassura l'Exilée. Nous pouvons le stopper. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Je vais essayer, bredouilla la Miraluka.

_La Force est puissante en vous, murmura Nihilus à l'intention de l'Exilée. Quelle tristesse que je doive vous tuer. Nous aurions fait de grandes choses ensemble.

Il frappa de plusieurs coups de taille, cherchant à atteindre la Jedi à un endroit vital. Mais elle maîtrisait assez bien le Soresu pour dévier les attaques du Sith et les rendre inopérantes.

Nihilus commencait à se lasser de ce combat. Il n'était pas Sion, à ne vivre que pour l'affrontement.

Il fallait en finir.

Nihilus concentra la Force en son poing, prêt à l'envoyer contre la verrière. S'il la brisait, ses ennemis mourraient en un instant, comme les hommes de la FST sur la Station Citadelle. Mais encore une fois, on contra son attaque.

Cette fois çi, ce fut le mandalorien qui se jeta en personne sur Nihilus. L'attaque était tellement brutale et téméraire qu'elle prit le Seigneur de la Faim totalement par surprise. Le mandalorien frappa Nihilus avec Force, cherchant à l'atteindre au visage.

Le masque d'os offrit une faible résistance aux coups du mandaloriens mais résista néanmoins. Bien que l'attaque n'eut aucun effet néfaste pour le Sith, elle l'obligea à porter sa concentration ailleurs qu'envers la verrière.

Il frappa son adversaire à la base du cou, cherchant à le décapiter. Mais l'armure de son ennemi était faite de beskar et le sabre heurta le métal sans y pénétrer.

Nihilus repoussa son adversaire par une vague de Force et analysa la situation.

Ses ennemis se tenaient en triangle en lui faisant face. Visas portait comme arme le shoto bleu de l'Exilée que cette dernière avait sûrement offert à la Miraluka pour qu'elle aie de quoi se défendre.

Nihilus sentit la fatigue le gagner, de même que la faim. Il fit le lien avec Visas et le mandalorien et se prépara à les dévorer.  
Mais à l'instant même où le lien s'établissait, l'Exilée se jeta en travers, prenant l'attaque de plein fouet.  
Dès qu'il se sentit défaillir, Nihilus voulut briser le lien mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il chercha des yeux une explication et comprit en voyant Visas utiliser la Force sur lui. La Miraluka l'empêchait de mettre fin à son attaque ! Il était bloqué !  
Et tant qu'il utilisait cette technique, il ne pouvait ni bouger ni faire usage d'une autre. Par les étoiles noires, il était coincé !  
La faim allait croissante. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il lâcha son sabre et tomba à genoux.

Peut-être que Visas n'était pas si faible après tout. Elle avait compris que le seul qui pouvait battre Dark Nihilus, c'était lui-même.

La Force, si présente en lui, s'en allait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ses sens se brouillaient et il se sentait plonger dans le noir.  
Visas arrêta enfin de le bloquer et il stoppa le lien sans attendre. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Toute son énergie passait dans les terribles efforts qu'il faisait pour maintenir son corps physique. Et il le sentait qui partait en fumée.  
Il ne put réagir quand l'Exilée l'acheva d'une puissante vague de Force. Le corps qu'il occupait avec les draperies et le masque se vaporisèrent.

Il vit le noir l'engloutir et la lumière disparaître pour toujours.  
C'était fini. Il n'avait plus de corps et son esprit était bien trop affaibli pour regagner en structure comme il l'avait fait sur Malachor. Il était coincé dans l'obscurité pour l'éternité.

Et pour l'éternité, seule la faim lui tiendrait compagnie.


End file.
